


Sparklers

by cess728



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cess728/pseuds/cess728
Summary: It's a new year's eve and everyone decided to celebrate it together with the family friends.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sugakiyo Week 2021





	Sparklers

**Author's Note:**

> a late entry for SugaKiyo Week 2021!!  
> Day 2: Childhood

New Year’s Eve. 

The families decided to get together and celebrate the new year. They planned this ahead so the families assigned themselves to different tasks. Sawamura fam took charge in organizing a mini program for the night’s celebration and since they had their kids with them, they included games and prizes for the kids meanwhile the Azumane fam designed the Sawamura residences to fit in the new year’s eve. Of course, the dinner was one of the highlights of the night and it was prepared by Mr. and Mrs. Sugawara. Lastly, welcoming the new year wouldn’t be complete if fireworks and firecrackers was not in the picture so the Shimizus bought it all. 

It was a chaotic and loud night. The kids, Daichi, Koushi, Asahi and Kiyoko were playing tag outside, enjoying themselves since their parents had their own world boozing at their long table. 

“Wait, wait-- stop… Can we stop for a while? I need to breathe,” little Asahi said as he pants. 

“Okay, let’s go back inside then! You’re the  _ it _ next time, Asahi!” little Daichi said. 

“Yeah and Daichi, you had asthma right? It’s almost new year, and the smoke--” 

“Ah yes, I will wear my mask later but I still want to watch the fireworks and the sparklers Aunt Shimizu bought!” Daichi cut off Koushi, pointing at the box the Shimizus bought. Koushi and Kiyoko looked at it excitedly. 

The kids went inside and continued playing. Loud music was being played at the big speakers so the kids jumped and leaped and danced. 

“Kids! It’s almost a new year! Come on, let’s watch the fireworks!” their parents called their attention and went outside. 

It was such an amazing night. They watched as it went up like a rocket and blasted at the skies showing its different colors. More fireworks were seen up above the kids’ faces were tainted by the reflection of colors from the sky. 

They also had  _ sparklers _ , and since Daichi had asthma, Asahi was somehow scared of fireworks, the two stayed inside. The only kids left to try it were Koushi and Kiyoko. 

With their parents’ assistance, both of them held the tip of the sparklers as the other tip was being lighted by their parents. 

_ “Stay still.”  _ They said. 

The moment the sparklers  _ spark _ , both of their eyes sparkled too. As if everything went blur, their eyes were mesmerized by the light emitted by sparklers. Kiyoko’s sparkler was purple while Koushi got white. There was a small amount of smoke yet the two of them can be seen with smiles on their faces. 

“Let’s do a light painting photo!” Mr. Sugawara suggested. 

“Alright! Kiyoko, Koushi, do a  _ heart _ , in 3… 2… 1…!!” Mr. Azumane said when he took the photo. 

It was a nice photo. Two kids with a genuine and soft smile. Two kids with sparklers. Two kids having sparkle in their eyes. And two kids forming a heart out of the sparklers, as if saying…

_ Thanks for this year. Even though it's tough, we still learned a lot. Looking forward to the new year! The best is yet to come! _   
  
  



End file.
